Water containers have been around perhaps as long as humans have walked on dry land. Even a closable, reusable water bottle has been available as a canteen for well over a hundred years. Although the availability of household water supplies reduced the need for individual water containers in the twentieth century, by the mid to late twentieth century the use of water bottles proliferated once again for use in sports, workouts, and outdoor activities (e.g., hiking and biking).